gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pulp Friction
Pulp Friction is the 17th episode of Season 5 on Gilmore Girls. Plot MOTHERS AND MOTORHOMES – Rory (Alexis Bledel) regrets her agreement with Logan (Matt Czuchry) that they can date other people after she sees him out on the town with another girl. Later, at a party where everyone dresses as a character from a Quentin Tarantino film, Rory shows up with Logan's friend Robert (guest star Nick Holmes), forcing Logan to admit his jealousy. Meanwhile, now that Lorelai and Luke are happily reunited, Emily can't understand why Lorelai still refuses to show up at Friday night dinner. Emily's second visit to the diner to speak to Luke leads to a bitter mother/daughter confrontation. Finally, Michel (Yanic Truesdale) appears on "The Price is Right" and wins a motor home. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Recurring cast :Matt Czuchry as Logan Huntzberger :Rini Bell as Lulu Kuschner :Alan Loayza as Colin McCrae :Tanc Sade as Finn :Nick Holmes as Robert Guest starring :Rachel Specter as Whitney Trivia *Kirk 'moves out'. *The Dragonfly Inn has been named on of the 'Top 10 Inns in Connecticut'. Photos 517rorybert.jpeg 517finnrobert.jpeg 517finn.jpeg Gilmore-girls-pulp-friction-14.jpg 517robertrory.jpg 5-17.png 517logan.jpeg Pulp Friction.JPG 517.jpeg 517rogan.jpeg 517dance.jpeg Gilmorisms LITERATURE :* He's Just Not That Into You by Greg Behrendt and Liz Tuccillo POP CULTURE :Finn – Who's drunker than I am? :Colin – No one since Spencer Tracy died. :Lorelai – It’s the Reno 911 short shorts. Ooh, disturbing. :Zack: What’s with being all Chilean dictator dude? :Zack Lane: His eyes. Red, like the fires of Mordor. :SOOKIE: No, not right now, but eventually. And when I do, I’ll have to have all the menus made out, and a food order put in, and a backup plan, in case there’s a bad tomato crop, or if Oprah decides to get mad at beef again. :LORELAI: I Netflixed all three ‘A Star is Born’s (in 2005, when this episode was released, streaming had not been introduced so Lorelai meant she had all 3 DVDs delivered to the house). :SOOKIE: Janet, Judy and Babs. :LOGAN: I actually worked on this thing. It goes from my hand to the professor’s. :RORY: Like I'm going to lose it. :LOGAN: I saw you with your coins, plus let's remember Hemingway. :RORY: What about him? :LOGAN: Trusted that wife of his with the only copy he had of the novel he was working on. The silly woman lost it. :RORY: Not so. I know the story. Hemingway left it on a plane. His wife had nothing to do with it. :LOGAN: That's not the way I heard it. :RORY: Well, you heard it wrong. :RICHARD: Leaves of Grass in Greek. A hundred years old, some beautiful engravings. :SOOKIE: Dancing! Yes! and starts the car I’m a brick – da-da-da-da house. :Zack – I threw some up against the wall to tell if it was done. Made a shape like Peter Gabriel’s big bloated head. It’s still there if you want to see it. :RORY: Woman Under the Influence. :RORY: Soap marathon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5